


#玫瑰藤枷锁

by WonARaab (ThreeBowlsss)



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBowlsss/pseuds/WonARaab
Summary: 玫瑰---半abo(?  曼陀罗 白玫瑰藤 枷锁---SM(?嗯





	#玫瑰藤枷锁

**Author's Note:**

> 玫瑰---半abo(? 曼陀罗 白玫瑰  
藤 枷锁---SM(?嗯

地下室听得清晰的脚步声惊醒权顺荣，拖动锁链的声音干涩刺耳。只有一丝光亮迎面的地下室听见滴滴答答的水声，权顺荣不知道除了自己里面都有什么东西。身上白玫瑰的香气和地下室铁锈的味道拥抱着，有些奇怪的感觉。毕竟是处于发情期的身体，权顺荣整个人都晕乎乎的，他无比思念恋人的味道，想要恋人的那根填满自己。身子热乎乎的，锁链吊着的身子半悬空着。老旧的门被吱呀一声打开，光刺的权顺荣眯起眼睛。男人西装笔挺的朝自己走来，曼陀罗的味道涌入鼻腔，是金珉奎。  
权顺荣也终于看起自己现在的样子，双手被锁链吊起，全身赤裸着，上身窄一些的丝带刚好遮住两点，下身隐秘的部位被宽一些的丝带缠住，漂亮的蝴蝶结一看就出自金珉奎之手。渴求着的后穴流出液体，拖着银丝滴到地上，场面好不色情。  
“珉奎啊……这是干什么啊……”权顺荣带着渴求的声音有些虚弱。  
“哥不知道吗？让我帮哥回忆回忆吗？哥昨天不是发情了吗？怎么，我不在就爬了别人的床？”金珉奎一步步逼近，曼陀罗的信息素把权顺荣包围。挑起权顺荣的下巴，  
“干什么？当然是好好疼爱疼爱你。”  
权顺荣依稀有了些回忆，昨晚金珉奎去商业饭局，自己本想等他回来再解决，不巧李知勋晚上太累没去工作室，他就忍不住上了李知勋的床。  
“哥不乖哦，我不是说过发情就打电话给我吗，不是说过会马上赶回来吗，哥就那么饥渴吗？哥就对谁都能张开腿吗？嗯？”  
“珉奎啊…对不起……我不是……唔”权顺荣话还没说完，金珉奎猛的把系在阳具上的丝带拉紧，权顺荣不知道是痛还是爽的发声。  
“哥，我现在不要听你解释，你待会儿再解释。不，待会儿看你还有没有那个力气解释。”金珉奎在权顺荣耳边呼气，温柔的撩拨他的发梢，惹得权顺荣一颤一颤的。温柔的掩盖下，三根手指突然毫无征兆的插入，权顺荣一边发抖一边溢出生理盐水，阳具愈发坚挺。  
“爽吗？哥不是很爱这种感觉吗？哥不是很喜欢被人操吗？要不要我给你打电话叫一堆鸭啊？”金珉奎的语气压抑着怒意，手指加速的频率却无疑是在发泄怒火，信息素也铺天盖地的涌来。  
“珉…珉奎……啊……不是的……哥错了……”“呵。”金珉奎冷笑一声，抽出手指，转身超黑暗的地方走去。袭来的空虚让权顺荣无助的扭着屁股，  
“珉奎啊……珉奎……想要你……”“呵，哥又在说胡话了吧，哥不就是个谁都能满足的Omega吗，连这个也可以不是吗？”金珉奎的身影踏着皮鞋的声音又从黑暗里缓缓浮现，震动着的假阳具恶狠狠的插入权顺荣的后穴，  
“唔！……珉奎……不要……”权顺荣的后穴被巨大的假阳具填满，高频率的震动让他的声音全部支离破碎，白玫瑰的香气缓缓入鼻。“哥？怎么不说话了？我说对了吧？假的也能让你爽，你只是需要个棒子对吧？”  
“不…不是……我只喜欢珉奎一个人……我只想被珉奎一个人干……”前端溢出液体，染湿了丝绸的带子。权顺荣薄薄的脸皮被自己脱口而出羞耻的话染红。  
“才不是呢。”金珉奎伸出舌头舔舐权顺荣的耳廓，手指顺着锁骨滑倒胸前，一下下拨弄着权顺荣隔着丝带坚挺的乳头，“哥哪有那么纯情，哥只是欲求不满的小猫罢了。”金珉奎从口袋里掏出乳夹夹在权顺荣粉嫩的乳头上，权顺荣一个激灵，  
“珉…珉奎……想要你……想要你狠狠地干我……”“哥，我们来玩些好玩的吧。”  
金珉奎压低声音从权顺荣身后拖出一袋东西，里面竟然都是些情趣用品。“金珉奎……你什么时候……”  
“哦，哥说这些啊，都是我才买来用来犒劳哥的呢。”说着，金珉奎拿出蜡烛点燃，从通风口吹进的风摇曳着烛火，映着人更羞红的脸，是想让人糟蹋的漂亮。其实权顺荣不太懂这些，他以为就是普通的蜡烛，直到胸前的丝带被一把扯下，粉嫩的乳头上被滴上蜡油，权顺荣像个小女生一样夹住了腿，身体颤抖着，白玫瑰的香气越来越浓郁，曼陀罗的味道更是让人迷醉，他只想要金珉奎满足自己，可是正在赌气的金珉奎哪能如他的愿呢。他给权顺荣塞上跳蛋，用猫尾的肛塞封住，却刚好顶住权顺荣的敏感点，  
“珉奎啊……不要这个……要珉奎……”金珉奎不管爱人的撒娇，自顾自的用绳子把那人绑起，白白嫩嫩的肉被一块块勒出来，有些诱人。气头上的金珉奎还故意把曼陀罗的味道释放出更多，权顺荣快被快感折磨的几乎晕过去。  
“珉奎啊……求你了……给我吧……我…我以后之上你一个人的床……只被你一个人干…好不好”权顺荣的眼睛失去焦点，无助地看着金珉奎，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉，汗水浸湿的头发分成几绺，半遮半掩着上挑的眼睛。金珉奎觉得自己有点过了，把哥哥弄成这样，再说，弄坏了毕竟还是是自己吃亏，而且自己那根滚烫的性器也憋的难受，他很久没有和紧致的小穴好好磨合了。虽然有点心疼，但金珉奎还是赌气的撒话“哥自己说的，哥不能不认账。”  
“嗯……”  
金珉奎把小穴里的东西拔出，已经湿哒哒的后穴叫嚣着等着那根进入。金珉奎在锁住权顺荣的时候特意调整高度，刚好自己跪下就能正对那人的小穴。“哥，我要进来咯。”金珉奎的柱头被吸在洞口。“珉奎……快点……”金珉奎也没打算再忍，一个挺腰就直击快感极点。“哈啊……珉奎……你好大……我好想你……”  
金珉奎被绞的头皮发麻，捏着那人的脸转过来和自己接吻，却没有一秒都没有停止身下的动作，权顺荣断断续续的呻吟被悉数吞入。似乎是憋的太久，这次性爱完全无任何技术和浪漫可言，只有金珉奎发疯似的顶弄和权顺荣愈发淫荡的叫声。  
“哥……哥怀孕怎么样，这样就不会再找别人了。”  
“珉奎……珉奎开心就好……我…只要珉奎开心……”  
不知道是不是快感让权顺荣失了智，竟就这样答应了。金珉奎抓住了自然不会放过，一个挺身打开那个地方，权顺荣已经喊哑了嗓子，只能任由他操干。前端的丝带早就被不知射了几次的精液全部打湿，贴在上面描绘着性器的形状。权顺荣直不起腰了，最后是金珉奎捞着他把自己的东西全部注入。权顺荣的腿不停的颤抖，转身找着身后的人要抱。金珉奎有些抱歉的解开锁链，揉着软软窝在自己怀里的人的腰，  
“这样哥以后肯定逃不出我的牢笼了。”

[完]


End file.
